Turning Point
by AyumaKasaga
Summary: A drunken Clyde is the best Clyde. Kenny x Clyde. Lemon-ish.


**Disclaimer: **South Park is Matt & Trey's. I own nothing.

* * *

A drunken giggle-moan echoed throughout the giant room, followed by another soft moan.

"Ken-nyyyy..." the blonde smirked and continued to suck on the brunette's neck, biting his collarbone and soothing it with his tongue.

A drunken Clyde was always the best Clyde.

Another giggle, another moan, and Kenny had already left two huge hickeys on the side of Clyde's neck.

"Shhhhh." he shushed. The other kept on laughing, groping around the bed until he found the nearly empty bottle of whatever he'd been drinking. Clyde can't remember what it was, but damn it tasted good and sent pleasant tingles down his spine like Kenny's fingers touching his stomach.

"Ken-Kenny," he choked out before laughing again as Kenny tried to pull of the other's shirt. "Waaaaiiiit. Wait a minute. You-" he hiccupped and laughed again. "You're trying to get into mah pants, Mr. McCormick."

"No shit, Sherlock," Kenny muttered, tugging impatiently at the other's shirt, "And if you don't mind, I'd kinda like to continue with that."

"Nooooo, Kenny," Clyde pouted, straddling the other's lap, nibbling at his ear, "You're gonna think I'm fat." Kenny moaned and smiled fondly, licking at the hickeys he left earlier.

"No I won't, Clyde. You're not fat. You're nice and skinny."

"No no no, I'm fat." Clyde frowned, "I'm the second fattest kid next to Cartman. Everyone says so."

"Everyone is wrong, Clyde." Kenny said slowly so the drunken boy would understand.

"Okay okay." he mumbled, drinking more out of the bottle. "Jus' be gentle. I've heard yer dick is massive." Kenny laughed and pressed a kiss to Clyde's ear.

"I'd never do anything to hurt you." he whispered, placing kisses along his jaw line.

"Mmmm." Their lips met and Clyde almost immediately opened his lips for the prodding tongue, lethargically rubbing his tongue against Kenny's, feeling sleepy and relaxed.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me, Clyde," Kenny murmured, pinching his cheek.

"'m n't f'll'n 'sleep." Clyde mumbled. His eyelids felt too heavy, like weights that he couldn't hold up.

"Yes you are Clyde. I'll give you a taco if you stay up for this, I need you conscious."  
"Mmmmnn, tacos..." Clyde purred, cuddling closer to Kenny. "Hurry up, I want the...the taco."

"I'll give you a fucking taco...I'll give you the biggest fucking taco you've ever fucking seen if you just stay up for this."

"Like...Like the tacosh Cartman's mom makesh? Mmm...Tacosh." Clyde rubbed his eyes. "Okay, 'm up...'m up 'm up 'm up..."

"Good." Kenny pressed a kiss to his cheek and pushed him into the mattress. Clyde giggled again, and lifted his arms up as Kenny took off his shirt. Clyde reached up and pulled on the zipper of Kenny's parka, finding no shirt underneath it.

"H-Hayyyyy...you dun wear a shi-shirt under here?" he hiccupped and licked his lips.

"Nope." Kenny said, not even bothering to explain as he took off the parka. He leaned over and took one of Clyde's nipples in his mouth, the brunette's eyes widening and his throat releasing a shocked mewl, wriggling in Kenny's grasp. He brought his thumb to his mouth and chewed on the nail, meeting Kenny's blue eyes with his. Kenny smirked and licked his stomach affectionately, Clyde wiggling even more, moaning then laughing at the ticklish sensations.

"K-Kenny-" he sucked in a breath and sobered up a little as the boy unbuttoned his pants and grabbed the zipper with his teeth. Clyde gripped the bed sheets and bit his lip, and then Kenny licked from the rim of his boxers all the way up to his chin. They stared at each other, Kenny's eyes dancing with amusement and Clyde's wide and slightly scared.

"H-Hi," Clyde muttered, and Kenny laughed.

"Sobered up to actually know what's going on?" he asked lowly, playfully licking the other's nose.

"K-Kinda, yeah," Clyde resisted the urge to wipe his nose and blushed.

"Do you wanna stop?" he asked seriously, looking into Clyde's brown eyes. Clyde giggled lightly, biting his finger cutely.

"...No."

"Good. Because I really don't want to either." Kenny smirked and Clyde giggled again. Kenny moved back down and tugged off Clyde's pants, the brunette's breath quickening. Kenny smirked at him and with a predatory gleam in his eye, attacked Clyde's obvious 'problem' with his tongue and lips, and Clyde moaned helplessly and tried to buck his hips into Kenny's mouth, but whined when the blonde held him down.

"Ken-ny..." he moaned again and squirmed. Kenny chuckled, the vibrations causing Clyde to gasp and squirm more. The blonde gave one last playful slurp and moved up to give the brunette a kiss.

"Want more?" he purred as he began unbuttoning his pants. Clyde squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, a red blush staining his cheeks. "Aw, Clyde, no need to be shy."

"I'm not shy!" Clyde pouted, groping around for the bottle of booze again, "I'm just...not...used to...this...kind of thing is all!" he downed the rest of the bottle and Kenny snickered, and kissed the boy's cheek.

"You have no idea how used to this kind of thing you are, Clyde." Clyde blinked.

"W-What do you mean?" he stammered, while Kenny wriggled out of his own pants and boxers.

"I mean, haven't you ever wondered about those mornings where you woke up in your bed naked and with a horrible pain in your ass?" Clyde thought, yes, he's had plenty of those days. Mostly when he went to Token's parties. Those were always blurry. "Well, the pain in your ass is courtesy of moi." Clyde's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"No. Fucking. Way. You mean we've been sleeping together?! AND I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW?!"

"Well now you know. So can we like, get on with it?" Kenny reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. Clyde blushed and sighed, running a hand through his slightly damp hair.

"...I dunno, Kenny..."

"Oh ho ho, having second thoughts?" Kenny smirked, rubbing the brunette's cheek with his thumb. Clyde pouted and looked off to the side, then leaned forward and kissed Kenny.

"No. I just find it weird that out of all these people..." he kissed him again, pulling away and smiling, "...You chose me."

"Can we do the sentimentality AFTER we have sex?"

"Yeah, I guess." Clyde pressed his lips to Kenny's, allowing his lips to part when the other's tongue prodded for entrance. The brunette allowed the blonde to push him back into the pillows. Kenny pulled on his condom and squirted a generous amount of lube onto his hand.

"You ready, Clyde?" he asked quietly, smirking slightly. Clyde sighed shakily and grabbed Kenny's arms as he got into position.

"As ready as I'll ever be..." he murmured and Kenny kissed his forehead. He slowly inched in, Clyde hissing and clenching his eyes shut.

"Just relax," the blonde murmured, and Clyde chewed on his lip as he tried to relax to accommodate Kenny. Then Kenny pushed a little more, and Clyde whimpered, half in pain, half in pleasure. They stayed still for a while, Kenny letting Clyde get used to the feeling [again] then leaned down a nibbled his ear before whispering,

"Okay?" Clyde panted, then nodded, and Kenny began to move.

"Kenny-!" the brunette's grip on the boy's arms tightened, _that's gonna leave marks..._

"Ngh..." Soon Clyde began thrusting back, moaning and panting in rhythm with their hips, and it felt like he was _dying _for Christ's sake, then-

"KENNY!" he screamed as he came, Kenny moaning loudly and cumming afterwards. He collapsed on to Clyde who was gasping for air.

"Jesus..." Kenny said breathlessly, "The sex is so much better when you're actually not drunk." Clyde laughed and kissed Kenny slowly, rubbing their noses together and sighing.

"Okay...Just get out of me so we can sleep. We can exchange 'I love yous' tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan." Kenny smiled and the two cuddled close and fell asleep.

* * *

Oh man. D:

XD This was requested by my friend Jamie, so I thought I would share the Kenny x Clyde lubbins with you guys. I know it's lacking, but I'm shy about these kinds of things. Reviews are nice. X3


End file.
